


9:31 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Wrong world,'' Amos muttered as tears ran down his long face.





	9:31 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Wrong world,'' Amos muttered as tears ran down his long face and he glanced at his deceased daughter.

THE END


End file.
